


Following the Olympics

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2008 Summer Olympics, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephane and Johnny dealing with his countryman's loss to James Blake at the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Olympics

Johnny had never watched tennis.  He had never learned anything about tennis.  He had never given a damn about tennis.  But when the Olympic-watching started, Stephane wanted to watch Roger Federer play whenever nothing interfered, so Johnny sometimes watched with him, asked Stephane a lot of annoying questions about the game, commented about how he and Roger looked too alike and were all elite Swiss athletes so hot, and then alluded to certain rumors he’d heard about Stephane, Federer, and the latter’s girlfriend back in the summer of 2006.  Stephane blushed, then declared that under the circumstances, he didn’t care to kiss and tell.

Having his own Olympic sport to obsess about, Johnny could sympathize with Stephane.  But when, ten minutes after they got in from practice, Johnny was brought into the living room by the sound of Stephane crying-actually crying!-over his laptop, and Stephane’s web browser directed to a news site with a German headline with the names “Roger Federer” and “James Blake” in it, he wondered if maybe this whole Olympic-following was such a good idea.

For now, he cradled Stephane in his arms.  “He lost?” he asked him, just to confirm it.  Stephane nodded, and cried harder.  “Did he win his doubles match at least?” 

Stephane took a few moments to answer.  “Did not look.  Do not even know if done yet.  But even if they do win, they have the favorites in the next round.  They cannot win more than bronze.”

“Yeah, because no favorite was ever upset,” replied Johnny.  “Besides, isn’t he the Kurt Browning of tennis?  It’s not like he needs this.”

“He wanted it, though.  He said he very much wanted it.  Most tennis players do not care so much; they are not like us in that way.  But he did.”  But Stephane was calming down now, pulling away to look at Johnny with still sad eyes.

“So did you, I see.”

“I think everyone in Switzerland must have wanted it at least a little.  It is not like with the United States.  Your gymnastics team loses, and yes, that is very sad, but you still have Michael Phelps, and two basketball teams, and I believe beach volleyball?  We have had only him to win gold.”

Johnny could have again reminded Stephane that there were two events in which Federer could win gold(why couldn’t skaters have multiple events?  Tennis players got a reprieve, Nastia Liukin could also win gold elsewhere, and wow, swimmers really had it made.  Personally, Johnny thought Phelps was just selfish.)  But he instead cupped Stephane’s chin and said, “Sounds to me like you’re forgetting about someone.”

That had to make Stephane smile, but he shook his head.  “I can not help them for two more years.  And…” His smile faded as he hastily drifted off; the growing groin problems were something he still didn’t talk about if he could help it.

“And anyway,” Johnny continued, stubbornly remaining cheerful, “I’ve seen the names of a couple of other Swiss athletes bandied about on NBC, and you know American TV.  If they aren’t American, and they’re not contending for medals, they aren’t mentioned.  In fact, let me check the medal count.”  He moved over to the laptop and started typing in the URL for the NBC website.

“ _Ils on une video,_ ” Stephane muttered as they waited for the website to load up.

“ _Non_ ,” Johnny shook his head and placed his hand over Stephane.  _“Pas besoin d’observer.  Tu vais être plus triste.”_   He clicked on the links to the medal count.  “Ah, look,” he said, “you’ve got a cycling gold!”  He pointed.  “Do you know what a time trial is?”

Stephane shrugged, but he looked cheered.  “And we’ll keep watching,” Johnny added, as he continued to move about the website, toward the results on tennis doubles.  “See?  Who says he won’t win gold yet?”

A few days later, Johnny and Stephane sat in front of the computer and watched as Roger Federer and Stanislas Wawrinka did indeed win gold, and Stephane cried again, tears of joy this time, right along with his countryman on the podium.  Johnny curled an arm around him and kissed his cheek, and thought following the Olympics wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ils on une video. - They have a video.  
> No, pas besoin d’observer. Tu vais être plus triste. - No, you don't have to watch. You'll be more sad.


End file.
